The phantom's child
by animefangirl28
Summary: Christine finds out that she's pregnant with the phantom's child and she dosen't want Raoul or Erik to find out because she's scared to tell them, but the only one who know's is Meg and Meg's mother. How will her life be when the baby comes?
1. Chapter 1

Christine laid against the wall outside of her dressing room, while placing a hand on her stomach and said gently "what I'm going to do?"

"Do what Christine?" a women's voice answered. The young women looked over do see who it was, it was just her best friend Meg.

She put on a small smile and answered "it's nothing Meg" she didn't want her friend to get worried.

Meg walked up to her and said "it's ok you can tell me anything, good or bad". Christine look around and said "alright, but I need to tell you in my room"

They scrambled into the room and Christine closed the door she can also tell Erik was not in the room, which was good because she didn't want him in there right now. Meg ran up to her friend and said excitedly "ok Christine tell me what's wrong?"

"Ok" Christine placed her hands around Meg's ear and said quietly "this morning today I found out that I'm pregnant" Meg's eyes grow big "oh my gosh I'm so happy for you" Meg gave her a big hug "but who is its Raoul?" Christine shook her head.

"Then who is it's"

Christine was getting scared about telling her, she took a deep breath and said "I-I-it's the phantom's"

"WHAT!?" Christine covered her friends mouth and said "not so loud meg"

Meg calmed down and asked "how are you pregnant with _his _child"

"It's a long story Meg, but I'm not planning to tell him nor Ralf but you can't tell anyone ok?" she didn't want to tell Raoul about her being pregnant because if she did he would be very mad and tell her to get rid of it, and she was not sure what Erik would if she told him that she was pregnant.

Meg started to get worried "what are you going to do when a few month's pass and your stomach start to show?"

"I'll just hide it from Raoul and I'll try and think of something to tell to the phantom"

Before Meg left the room she asked "by the way, will you tell my mother about this?" Christine told her that tomorrow she'll tell her about her being pregnant.

When Meg left the candles went out and the full length mirror slide open and it was Erik "ok Erik, next time you come and see me please don't blow out the candles"

"Alright, aright" he picked up Christine and said "ready for some lessens my beautiful angel?" Christine nodded and they headed to the catacombs.

On their way Christine thought to herself "_how will I tell him that I'm pregnant with his child?"_** end of chapter one **

**Ok this is my first story of the phantom of the opera because last month in December my teacher told us we're going to watch the play and never seen it so I watched the 2004 one and I liked it but not the ending. COME ON CHRISTINE WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK THE PHANTOM!? So I hope you liked this first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Very good" Erik said to Christine who was working on her high notes.

"thank you Erik" Christine said gently, she was still worried about telling him about her being pregnant but she knows that some time she has to tell him.

Her worried thought's where interrupted when her stomach growled "let me guess" Erik said turning a bit "all you had today was an apple and two cream puffs?" she nodded. "Well I guess we'll have to feed you"

When they walked to the kitchen she thought in her head "_perfect, food will get my mind off me being pregnant_" when she headed in Erik was making pasta _"ok Christine, all you have to do is say that your pregnant with his child_" she took a deep breath and said "Erik?"

He turned his head showing his unmasked part and said "yes, what is it my love?" she tried to think of a way to tell him, but she couldn't.

"Never mind Erik, I forgot what I was going to say"

He just shrugged and went back to making dinner for them "_come on Christine_" she thought in anger "_I have to tell him but at the same time I can't, maybe ….I'll tell him tomorrow_"

That night she couldn't sleep, she was staying with Erik for the night but she was restless, she got up from the bed and walked where he was sleeping, he was sleeping on him organ face first "silly Erik".

Before she left ,she place a letter next to Erik that said she couldn't sleep, so she's going back up and she'll be back in a few hours.

**Next mourning **

Christine decided to talk to Madame Giry about her problem.

She nocked at the door and heard her say come in. she walked in and say that Madame Giry was still in her night gown, and she was breading her hair, "I'm sorry to disturbed you Miss, but I need to talk to you about something important".

"That's fine Daae I was already up, now sit down and tell me what's wrong"

"Well I was wondering that for a few months can I skip practice?" Madame Giry raised an eyebrow "may I ask why?"

"Because…..um" she placed a hand on her stomach "because I'm pregnant with the phantom's child and I don't want to harm the baby while dancing"

Her eyes widen a bit "doe's Erik know about this?" she shook her head.

"Well young lady if I were you I tell him right now, and yes, you can skip practice but you'll have to watch the girl's practice so you won't fall behind"

"Oh thank you, thank you Madame I'll tell him right now" Christine walked to the door. "Oh wait, Miss Daae?"

"Yes?" Christine said before opening the door.

"Do you want me to tell the others?"

Christine shook her head saying she didn't want people to know because it cause rumors to go around, and that Meg, Erik, and Madam Giry were the only ones to know. When she headed in the dressing room she found a letter on her table mirror.

She opened the letter and it said that Erik was not in the catacombs because he was out in the market, but she was welcome to wait for him at his place and the gondola was waiting for her.

She opened the full length mirror and saw it was lit up "_oh how I love it when he light's up the hall"_.

**Few minutes later **

She when she got to the cave she was very sleepy from rowing because Erik does most of the rowing because he was stronger than her.

"_You know *yawns* maybe I'll take a cat nap while I wait for him" _she walked to the bed room and passed she woke up she heard the organ play, it must be Erik playing. She walk out of the room and turned to see Erik playing and singing.

"Your voice is beautiful as ever Erik" she said walking down the stairs to him, he turn to her and smiled "I can say the same for you, my lovey angel"

She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his unmasked cheek.

"Christine, I was worried when I couldn't find, but I found the note saying that you went back up because you couldn't sleep, is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and said "no, but there something I need to tell you" she had him stand up, her heart was beating every fast but she was able to get the word's out "Erik I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant". **End of chapter two **

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it's littile skippy.**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT!?" Erik screamed from the news.

Christine sensed that he was mad "well Erik the true I-" before she could finish he grabbed her arms and said angry "Christine, who is the father, it better not be that suitor's?"

She could feel the anger boil in him, she pulled his hands off of her and said in a calming voice "Erik it's not Raoul's child" he folded his arms "then who it?"

"Well, the father is standing right next to me Erik"

His face light up "d-d-d-did you just I'm the f-f-father?" she nodded.

"Well I did just say the father is standing right next me right?" he looked happy to the bone.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back" he walked to the back room, Christine up to the door and can hear what's happing "YES, I'M GOING TO BE A DAD, WOO HOO!" she started to laugh from the shouting phantom.

**A few minutes later **

Erik had Christine sit on the bed so he can ask her a few questions. "Christine, how long have you known?" she looked up and replied "I just found out yesterday".

He sighted "why didn't you tell me yesterday and also does anyone else know about this?" she nodded and said "Meg and Madame Giry know cause I need to skip dance practice for a few mouths , and I couldn't tell you because I was scared" she stared crying.

He gave her a hug then cradling her and said "its ok my angel, its ok they can be the only one who knows, but the others can't know" she nodded and said she understands. Erik looked up and saw what his grandfather's cloak said on the time 3:00 pm.

"I think it's time for your dance practice, come I'll take you up"he grabbed her hand and place her in the boat.

**A little bit later **

"Ok girls" Madame Giry said "you all need to practice your foot work for today; because some of us can't do it ok gir-" before she can finish Christine ran in "sorry Madame, I was busy with something" Madame Giry just smiled and told her to sit in one of the audience's chair's.

Christine nodded and walked to the chair's, while she was walking she heard a few whispers like "why does she get to skip practice, and is it just me or is her stomach a bit wider?"

When she sat down one of the dancer's asked "Madame Giry, why does Daae get to skip practice?"

"That's none of your business"

Christine was happy that Madame Giry is not telling anyone, but it may not last long.

**End of practice **

Meg and Christine were hanging out in Christine's dressing talking about important stuff about Christine's baby, but what they don't know is Carlotta just _had_ to hear what's going on with Daae.

"Christine what's going to happen when the baby come's?" Meg asking.

"Don't worry Meg, when the baby comes I'll tell people that I'm looking after a child for a few years"

Carlotta could not believe what she hearing, one of the famous singer's was pregnant, she listened to see what else was happing. "But the most important question is, what are you going to do when your stomach show's?"

She told her that she'll get longer and wider dress's to hide it. Carlotta was done hearing this she had to find reporters and tell them this.

When she got outside she saw about 7 to 8 reporters taking her picture.

All the reporters were shouting everywhere "Carlotta, Carlotta I have a few questions to ask you" one of the reporters asked.

"And I have something to tell you all" she replayed with a devilish smile. **End of chapter 3**

**I hope you liked this chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

Christine was brushing her hair one morning singing to herself till the door opened fiercely. She turned a bit to see Raoul, he was mad and he was holding a newspaper.

Christine got up and said surprised "oh…. Raoul what are you doing here?"

He shoved the paper in her face and shouted "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS CHRISTINE!?" she had a confused face on her and said "the meaning of what?" he told her to look at the paper, she read the front article and was shocked.

The front headline said '_famous opera singer Christine Daae is pregnant, who is the father?'_

She was shocked "who told then?"

"Carlotta told then" he said, he went one "HOW COULD YOU CHRISTINE, HOW COULD YOU BE PREGNANT, WHO IS THE MAN THAT GOT YOU IN THIS STATE!?" she was scared for life; she had to think of a lie and fast.

She thought for a second and thought of something "Raoul, I'm not pregnant I'm just… gaining weight a bit" he looked at her a bit and thought she might be telling the true cause she looked like she was weight gaining.

"Ok Christine, I'll go tell the reporter's that you told the truth" before he walked out she asked to have the newspaper he handed to her and left.

"_How could Carlotta found out, I have to Erik about this_" she sat up and headed to the mirror, before she could open it Meg walked in the room.

"Did you hear the news?" Meg asked

She nodded "yes, Raoul came in and I told him a lie, I told him I was just gaining weight"

She walked back to the mirror and opened it, she turned her head and asked Meg to come with her she nodded a bit and walked into the hidden hall.

When they got to the cave they found Erik playing, he say the two head in and said "my angle I missed you so much, but who is this women?"

"This is Meg my best friend" she soon told him that Carlotta found out and told the reporters. he got up and walked to a room "where is he going" Meg asking her friend shrugged "even I can't keep up with he" she said chuckled a bit.

He came back with a small perfume like bottle and said "this will erase her memory of hearing you when you said that your pregnant, this is made of chloroform and a pill I made that I can't tell you"

**A few hours later **

Carlotta was in her room singing till there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Christine "hello Daae I've have heard that you're pregnant, how did you get like that someone paid you?"

She shook her head and said "I would tell you but" she pointed behind her "there's someone behind you" she turned and saw _him_.

Before she could scream he place the white cloth over her nose and her eye close slowly.

"What a ugly rat she is" said Erik "I hope she'll die soon" he placed her on her bed to make her look she was sleeping "will she be ok?" Meg asking.

"Yes, she won't remember a thing and she will wake up tomorrow"

Christine walked to Carlotta's mirror and said "did you put a hidden passage here too?"

**A little later **

Christine lade on Erik's bed thinking "what's the matter my angle, are you thinking about are kids" she nodded "I'm just thinking what the baby will look like maybe a girl, or a boy, or maybe twins" he got on the bed and placed one hand over her shoulder and one on her stomach and said "well whatever gender it is, we'll always love him or he"

She chuckled and looked into his eyes and said "you are very handsome you know that"

He replayed with a soothing voice "not as beautiful as you, my angle" he gave her a few kisses and said "you must go to sleep; you have a dance practice tomorrow" her eye lids slowly went down, he kisses her forehand "_I promise I'll always protected you and are children_" he left the room to write music.** End of chapter 4 **

**Sorry if this story was slow and boring but I hoped you liked it. **

**I have a question for all of you but 9foxgirl and phantomfan01 don't have to answer this but do you want the child to be a boy, or a girl, or twins and what should its name be?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Erik, what should we name are child since the baby in due in February?" Christine said while sitting down and Erik was on his knee's trying to feel the baby kick.

"Umm let's see if it's a boy I want to name him Christian and his middle name should be Bach"

"Honey that's a great idea but if it's a girl I want to name her Katherine and the middle will be Melody" she was happy that Carlotta has lost her memory about the secret that she heard and Raoul had told the reporters that Christine is not pregnant, and was only gaining weight.

Before he could say anything the baby kicks.

"My goodness the baby kicked that's so cu- wait" he said placing his hand and ear on her stomach "it feels like that your caring twins"

"Oh Erik don't be silly" she chuckled bit.

She got up and asked him to take her up so she can go to practice; he agreed to take her up carefully since she was fully pregnant.

**Few seconds later on the gonadal**

"Christine, what if the child wants to be born while in practice?" he asked worrying a bit

"Erik, don't worry, the baby will be born next week in February, so don't worry at all" she replied with a smile. But still, he felt like the child could come today.

**Later before practice **

"So Christine, what do you think the child will look like?" Meg asking Christine who was changing in a long blue dress hiding the stomach.

She walked out from the dressing room and replied "well we're hoping that the child will look like each other, but he likes it if the he or she doesn't have his face"

As they walked to the stage Christine fell to the ground moaning. Meg ran up to her friend "oh my goodness, Christine are you alright?"

She looked up and said in pain "yes just go and get your mother, she may know what's wrong"

Meg ran as fast as she can to the stage and saw her mother teaching the girls to bend down there legs.

"Mother, mother Christine needs your help and fast"

She look at her with shook "what happened?" she told her that Christine fell down, and now she was moaning on the floor. They ran to the hall and found Christine laying on her back looking like if she was about to cry.

"It hurts, it hurts like crazy" Christine cried out in pain.

Madame Giry lifted the skirt and saw that Christine's bloomers were wet.

"Your water has broken" she said.

"What does that mean mother?" Meg asking.

"Well dear, it means that the baby is coming" she replied to her daughter. The two girls both screamed in shook "WHAT!?" **end of chapter 5 **

**Sorry if this story was boring I was having a hard time thinking what should happen in the next chapter, and I decided I would skip a few months of her being pregnant and just get to the day that she goes into labor. **

**Hope you like this chapter and thank you _Phantomfan 01_ for the ideas you gave me.**


	6. Chapter 6

"But the baby was supposed to be born next week" Christine said while trying to get up but her stomach is making her stay on her knees.

"Well Christine, if the baby says it wants out, it wants out" Madame Giry said while lifting up Christine. Meg got a worried and asks "but mother, what are we going to do, the baby is coming?"

"Don't worry Meg; we'll take her to a clinic where I have a friend who works as a midwife and I'll tell her not tell anyone" she replied

"But who will look after the others while we're gone?" Meg asked

Madame Giry thought for a moment and said "I'll have one of the girls teach the others or Carlotta will do it, so I'll be right back" before she left she told Meg to walk Christine to the exit so they don't have to wait up for her.

**A few minutes later **

Before Madame Giry left for the exit she had Carlotta take over for a bit and she left a note in Christine's mirror in her dressing room for Erik that said that she and Meg are taking Christine to the clinic, and they will be back later.

She walks to the exit and found the two waiting for her and saw Christine was on the floor holding her stomach.

"Ok, there's a coach I've set outside, the clinic is not far, we would walk but since Christine is in labor, we have to get there fast"

Meg and Christine sat in the coach and the Madame drove the horse.

Christine was in so much pain she started to cry "it's ok Christine, I know you're in a lot of pain but you have to keep it in for a bit" Madame Giry said. She nodded and said ok, but she only wish that she told Erik before she left.

Back at the dressing room Erik walked to the room only to find a paper staring at him thought the mirror, what it said was

_Gone to take Christine to the clinic she is in labor, be back later sincerely Madame Giry _

Erik was mixed with happy, and exited since he could be a dad at any minutes, but he was wondering why she didn't tell him before she left.

**At the clinic **

When they got to the clinic they met a midwife name Molly who was a good friend with Madame Giry, she agreed not to tell anyone about her secret.

**Later in the room**

Christine is laying on the bed screaming crying and saying it hurts, the two women waked in the room and told her it's ok.

Molly put on her gloves and said "ok Miss Daae I'll tell you that most of the time women die from child birth so there a fifty- fifty chance you will live"

Christine looked up and shouted "WHAT!?"

"MOLLY!" Madame Giry said when her friend said that.

"It's true, half of my patients die from child birth" Madame Giry told her don't tell her and just help her deliver her child.

"Ok Christine, now push" Molly and Madame Giry both said while Meg held her friends hand and Christine soon started pushing.

**A few seconds later **

Molly wraps the baby and said while handing the child she said "congratulations Daae, you gave birth to a healthy baby girl" Christine held the little girl and it look like her a bit, but she had Erik's yellow golden eye color.

Before she could say anything Molly said "ok time for the other one"

Christine looked up in shook "TWINS!?"

Meg grabbed the baby and told her she'll look after her, till she's done giving birth to the other twin.

Christine took a deep breath and started to push.

**A little later **

It took her a little longer this time, but she gave birth to a twin boy.

"Oh my goodness, there so beautiful" Meg said coming in the room. She handed the girl and Christine gave her the boy so she can look at him.

"What are you going to name then Christine?" Madame Giry asks, she looks up from her new baby and said "Katherine melody, and I'll let Erik name our son"

"That's sound's wonderful Christine, we'll leave you alone for right now" Molly and Madame both left the room, only leaving Meg, Christine, and the two twins alone.

"They are so cute Christine" Meg said looking at the boy "I know what does the boy look like?" she look at the child and said "what does the phantom look like?" she told her that he looks like a normal man, only with a mask, and black hair.

"He looks like him only with your eyes" they giggled a bit. Christine look down at Katherine where her pink blanket was hiding her right eye "oh sweetie let me move your blank-" her eyes grow a bit.

"What wrong?" Meg asking

"If you look at her right eye, she has notes on her right cheek" she replied in surprised. They looked at her cheek and the notes started on top of her eyebrow, swirled around her eye, stop at her neck, and also the notes were shaped as hearts.

"That's cute, I guess she has music in her solo" Meg chuckled a bit.

She nodded a bit a yawned a bit "so what are you going to do when we get back the opera?"

"Umm, when we get back I'll let Erik name our son then *yawns*um I don't know next" her eyes got heavy and she slowly drifted to sleep dreaming about her new family with Erik.

Meg smiled and placed the boy in Christine's arms and said "sweet dreams, new mom" she sat in a chair and soon fell asleep. **End of chapter 6**

**I'm not sure if they had clinic's back then sorry if they don't but I hope you like this chapter and you'll know what the boy is name in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night they left the clinic so no one will know about the baby, and everyone was asleep, they placed Christine in the couch so she can place the twins safely in there with her.

"What do you think Erik will think of the kids?" Meg asking

Christine looks up from looking at Katherine and her son and replied with a shrug and said "I don't know Meg; I hope he'll love then as much as I do"

"Don't worry Christine" Madame Giry said while getting up on the seat to ride the horse's "I think he'll love then"

She wiped the horse's and they headed back to the opera house, as they left Molly waved good bye and headed back in to the clinic.

**Later at the opera house **

The three opened the door very slowly so no one can hear them, it was still dark a bit but there was some light coming out of the window.

"it looks like every one's asleep" Madame Giry said closing the door when the two got in, she look at the two girls and said "ok meg, you should go to sleep and I'll help Christine going down to the catacombs to see Erik"

Meg nodded with a yawn and headed up stairs, when she was out of site Christine and Giry head to Christine's dressing room.

**At the dressing room **

When they headed inside they found Erik past out on her desk. The two women rolled their eyes, Christine tap his shoulder and he came up fast "I AM THE LITTLE GYPSY BOY DON'T ME!" Christine holded back her giggles.

He turned around and blushes "uh silly me I must dozed off while I was waiting for you my angle"

Christine smiled "oh that's find Erik, I should of told you I had to leave to deliver"

"Oh speaking of that, can I see the baby?"

"Well Erik turns out that you were right it was twins"

Madame Giry handed her the kids and said she was heading out; she yawned a bit and headed to her room.

He opened the mirror and said "come my angle, I want to see my children in my home" before Christine could say yes there was a voice "Christine can I come in please? I haven't seen you forever may I see you?"

Her heart was racing, she can't let Raoul see Erik and the kids "umm I'm sorry but not today, maybe in three days?"

"Fine" he said angrily

She sighed with relief when he left. Erik opened the mirror and they headed in.

**Later at the catacombs**

Erik was holding his son and asked "what's his name?" Christine pulled up a seat and said "well I thought the father could name ours son, since I thought it was rude of not letting him name one of the twins"

He thought for a bit and said "I want to name him…Christian Bach" she smiled and said that's a wonderful name, he smiled a bit and looked at his new son "when you said he looks like me, he more looks like you"

She looked at Christian and said "you're right"

Christian opened his brown eyes and started crying when he saw his father.

"I can't tell if he's hungry or he's not happy to see" Erik shouted Christine grabbed Christian and gave Erik Katherine to him.

She stared to rock him and he calmed "see, he just got scared when he saw you for the first time" Erik rolled him eyes and look down at Katherine "why is her blanket hiding her right face?"

"you have to see what she has on her face" Christine said calming he removed the right side and saw her birth mark "oh my goodness it's cute" he paused for a sec and asked if Christian has a birth mark, she shook her head and said no.

He looked down and saw her yellow eyes were looking at him "well I guess she looks like me then, only she doesn't have my right side of my face"

Katherine giggled a bit and then yawned a bit "I guess there sleepy" Christine said.

Erik got up and said "I know that we're having twins so I made a bed room for the two"

"Well then you must have been busy when I left" she said in surprised as they walk to the hallway were there was new door closed.

Erik opened the door and Christine was speechless the room was very big, walls were painted with light velvet red with stars painted, there was two cribs on each side one was a purplish red and one was a dazzling baby blue with green, dangling on the crib was a mobile with music notes string on it, there were a few stuffed animals and baby toys some parts of the room, and there was a small chandler that looks like the one on top of the celling in the stage room.

Christine was lost in words it was amazing "Erik it's, It's amazing" he chuckled and placed his daughter in the purplish red crib and said he did this every time she left.

Before they left the room, Christine sung then _the_ _mocking bird_ song "your voice is beautifier then ever my angle" he quietly as they slowly left the room.

When they left the hall Erik lifted Christine bridle style to their bedroom and before they fell asleep Christine asked "so you ready to be a full blown parent now?" he nodded and slowly closed his eyes following Christine, who look at him a few seconds before drifting off in a deep sleep, dreaming about her new family. **End of chapter 7 **

**Well **_**someone **_**kept borthing me so I will make my chapter, and by someone I mean **_**phantomphan4ever**_. **Hopes u liked this chapter**


	8. twins profiles

**Sorry this is not a chapter this introduces the twins and will tell you about them so you can get to know them **

**Katherine: ** she may be nice, sweet, a tomboy sometimes, and a daddy's girl but she can be cruel to some people like Carlotta, but she does it in a trickster way but she only does it to people she hate's, and she gets away with it with her twin brother sometimes. In most of her time she plays violin and her father's organ, with her birth mark (but she and her mother call it her cutie mark) she has gained some kind of power to mind control people (but it doesn't work on her family). Most of the time she is call the singing ghost, because when people come to the opera to hear her mother or other people sing, she walks around ghost like, do ghost moans that sound like singing, and does scary pranks, sometimes Christine thinks that Katherine just got the trickster from her father Erik.

**Christian:** nice, silent sometimes, amazing with inventing, and can be part of his sisters shenanigans sometimes, he is a very nice boy. He doesn't play the organ or violin or anything music but no one is around he loves playing the organ and singing, he just hopes that his sister doesn't find out because she plays pranks on him sometimes. When his mother and sister are gone, he and his dad build stuff; Christian ounce won a blue ribbon for making a voice changer box at a fair, it's also his sister's favorite thing to use when she playing tricks on people, it annoys him sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Christian, still got that voice box on you?" Katherine asking her brother since they were teasing Carlotta again, He nodded and handed her the box and said "I set the volume to a demon, so you can sound like satin" he also handed a mask that is part of their dad's costume of the red death.

She placed the mask on and waited 1 minute later Carlotta came in her room singing.

"I swear her singing sound like a cat dyeing" Christian said while covering his ears.

Katherine places the mask on her and stared talking in the box "Carlotta" she spun around asking who's there, the two twins giggled silently, Katherine turned back to the mirror and continued "this is your demon of darkness and music, and I've come to tell you that your singing sounds like my grandmother trying to sing in the shower, so I commanded you to stop singing or I'll seal your soul"

Carlotta scream's and runs out of the room screaming "there is a demon in my room, there is a demon in my room".

The twins stared laughing "ok, that was fun" Christian said wiping a tear. Before Katherine could say anything a familiar voice came behind them "I am your father of music, you are both in trouble"

They turned very slowly and saw who it was, it was their father. "Umm hi dad" Katherine said nervously, he just stood there taping his finger on his crossed arms "what, you can't blame two seven year olds for teasing Carlotta?"

**Later at the cave **

Christine was putting on costume for a rehearsal till she heard the gate opened. She walked to opening and saw Erik holding the kids by their shirts "I found the so called, demon of music" he said placing them on the floor.

"Mom, before you get mad, just for the record it was music face's idea" Christian said pointing at his sister, before she can say anything Christine stops then "ok, stop it you two" they turned back to their mom.

"Ok I'm not mad, I just wanted your father to bring you two back, because I have a performance's tonight and I don't want _Katherine _over here to scare people will they get seated"

"Can I scare when I am in box 5?"

"NO!" both Erik and Christine said.

"Now, I have a rehearsal right now, and I want you two to go and wait for me at the stage room, I'll be up there in a second" the twins got up and ran out the gate "oh wait, I forgot something" Christian voice echoed though the cave, he ran back and grabbed his voice box and a megaphone, then ran back with a echoing voice that sounds like who will to their moms mirror.

Christine turned to Erik who sat down by his organ and she said "Erik, I found out that Raoul is coming to the performance tonight" he turned his head fast "that young suitor better not take you away" he said firmly.

Christine sighted a bit and told him that Raoul hasn't seen her forever "please Erik, can't you let me see him just one time?" she pulled a puppy dog look, he tried to resist it but he couldn't "fine" she gave him a kiss on the forehead and ran out of the cave.

**At the stage **

When Christine got to the stage she saw Katherine talking to Carlotta. "Hey Miss Carlotta, can I tell you something?"

"And what is that" Carlotta didn't like Katherine very much, because one time she poured green slim in to her wig when she was preforming, and she didn't know till everyone was laughing, she was mad and didn't want to go back out there to sing.

Katherine lifted up the voice box that the switch was on a frog voice and megaphone and said "how's that perfume you used on your mouth, your career would have been hoping to success"

"Why you little" Carlotta tried to grab Katherine, but she ran off laughing like a frog. What happened with the perfume was, when the show a few days ago was staring Katherine switch the bottle, and Carlotta used it before she sung, she singed like a frog trying to mate.

When Christine got up to the stage Carlotta ran up to her and asked "Christine, how long is it till those rats go back to their parents?"

"Don't worry Carlotta, in like fourteen years" what she did was made up a lie to everyone that she said that she is looking after a family's kids while they vacation in America for a few years, Carlotta stormed away madly.

When Christine got in place she heard someone walk in, she look up and say Raoul "hello Christine, long time no see" Katherine jumped down from the board walk and saw Raoul, she didn't like him one bit.

"Raoul, what are you doing here?" he walked up to Christine and said "I couldn't wait till tonight, so I'm taking you out right now" she shook her head saying no. Katherine walked up to them and said "hey mister can I ask you something?"

He bend down and said "what is it little girl?" she lifted up her leg and kick him between the legs. "Katherine, why did you do that?"

"I don't like him" she ran off to the board walk "I'm sorry Raoul, she not used to other people sometimes" he got up slowly and said "that's fine I'll just leave" he walked out the room. Christine sighed in relief and walked back to the stage.

**At the exit**

As Raoul was walking slowly to the door, he doesn't know that two kids were watching him left "hey sis, why do hate him so much" Christian said sitting next his sister he turned next to him "I just do, something tells me that I don't want him around mom, and I'm going to find out what" she tighten her grip around a lasso that's in her pocket. **End of chapter 9 **

**Hope you like this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"just to remind you Erik, after the performance Raoul want to talk to me, so try not to spy on use" Christine said while putting on her costume for the play that while start in a 1 hour.

Erik laid against his chair and said "I still don't you to be with him" she rolled her eyes and walked up to him "can you just trust me for one night?" he finally said ok, she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"By the way, why was Katherine mad when she came back here?" Erik asking.

She shook her head and said "because Raoul came during rehearsal and she got mad and kick him, I swear she got that cruel anger from you" he chuckled a bit "but still, I get worried for her, she could accidently kill someone some day when she is older".

Erik got up from the chair and put his hands on her shoulders "well angle, that won't happen for a long time" she turned her head to him "that sounds like you want her to kill someone when she is older" he just smiled.

**In the twins room **

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL WHO!?" Christian shouted before his sister put her hand over his lips "shh, I said I'm not _going_ to kill him, I said I just want to talk to him then maybe I'll kill him" she said while pulling her long black hair into a ponytail and pulling out her gun she got from her dad on their 6th birthday.

"But what if mom find out, then you're in hot water" she shrugged "I'll think of something" she replayed while putting on a dress shirt, brown pants, and boots. "I can't believe I'm going to ask this but, what if you only wound him? There something you need to think about."

She turned around and replied "then I'll use dad's memory eraser if that happens then he won't remember who did it"

"Christian, Katherine, come on it's time to go" Christine shouted "ok mom" Christian shouted back. Christian ran to the door and headed out, he came back and looks and his sister "by the way, I'm not going to help you this time sis" he ran off.

She rolled her eyes and ran out of her bedroom to the gonadal "KATHERINE MELODY DAAE-DEASLER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A BOYS OUTFIT!?" her mother screamed out.

**After the preformats**

Christine bowed when everyone was appalling to her amazing singing, "isn't your mother wonderful you two?" they nodded "yes father, a perfect spot in box 5" Katherine replied while running out of the box.

**Down at the stage **

Raoul got up to the stage, but got stop by Katherine, but she look like a boy "hi mister, can I talk to you" he shook his head and push her away "sorry little boy I'm busy, I'll talk to you some other time" he ran off to find Christine, Katherine yellow eyes glared at him as he left her sight.

She walked to a hidden wall that leads to her mother's dressing room, and she knows that Raoul was heading there.

**In the dressing room**

Christine was changing in to a long purple dress till there was a knock on the door "come in" she said, then the door opened and it was Raoul.

"Christine I want to speak to you right now" he said grabbing her hand she nodded and ask "very well, what do you want to talk about?" he shook his head "not here" he grabbed her arm and ran out the room "wait, where are you taking me?" he told her that he was taking her up on the rooftop, what they didn't know was that Katherine overheard then and she followed them behind the walls.

"_What are you doing with my mom mister_" Katherine thought in her head as she headed up a spiral stairs.** End of chapter 10 **

**WOW 20 REVIEWS that's most I ever got was 18 or 17, hope you liked it and please give me a review. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Raoul, why did we come to the rooftop?" Christine said as they got up to the roof top. He walks up to her and held her arm and said "I'm sorry Christine, but I felt like someone was watching us so I panicked"

She guest that he thought that Katherine was watching them; she took a breath and ask "ok, what is it you want to talk about?"

He nodded and replied "Christine, I want you to travel with me"

She pulled he's hand from her arms "what why?"

"Christine, you been busy for seven years, and I never get to see you, so I want you to travel with me and we can get married" she backed away and shook her head "no I can't, I have to look after the two twins you seen" it was the only lie she could come up.

"That's something I want to talk to you about too, if you are looking after them, why do they look like you soo much?" her heart started beating fast, how is she going to tell him a lie.

Behind a horse statue Katherine was listing, but got worried when he said that last sentences "come on mom, think of a lie you can tell that fop" she said under her breath.

"Umm, because….. They just do" weakest lie she ever told. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head "Christine, when people are looking after someone's kids, they don't look like them, your hiding something are you?" She was getting scared; she is hoping that he doesn't find out the truth.

"W-w-well some people can look like different people"

"Well that's true" she took a long breath, but he continued "but still, your still going to travel with me and we'll be married" that's something she can't do, she had twins with Erik, and they promise to be together. She shook her head and said "no Raoul I can't"

When Katharine heard that she smiled "_I guess that means that he won't be having my mom as his wife_" but her mind woke up she heard him yell "WHAT, WHY NOT!?" she sighted and said "because, for the last seven years my career has gone up and I have grown famous with my singing, and plus I have the twins I'm looking after for a couple more years".

His eyes grow wide "what are you saying"

"We are not going to be together Raoul, I'm sorry but we can still be friends" she turned for the door, but he grabbed her arm and asked "Christine tell me the truth, those twins, are they yours, and don't lie to me"

She sighed "_I guess I can't keep it in any longer_" she looked down and said "Raoul, the twin's are-"

**BANG, BANG**

Two shots rang out, Christine look up and saw Raoul on his back "oh no" she turned and saw Katherine, holding a gun.

"You followed us?"

She nodded "yes, I did not trust him one bit, so I followed you two"

Christine got down and listened to his heart "he's still alive" Katherine gowned when her mother said that "great, now I have to put a 3rd one in him" Christine grabbed the gun from her.

"What happened here" a familiar voice called from behind, the two girls turned and saw it was just Erik and Christian. Christine got up and said "nothing"

Christine turned and saw his sister and asked "did you shot him" she nodded "yea, but mom said he is still alive" Erik and Katherine both gowned. Christine pulled Raoul's shirt off and saw where she shot him "it looks like you only shot him in the shoulder cap and his right hip"

Katherine pulled out the memory stuff and said "can I do this mom?" she sighted and nodded, then a weak voice came from Raoul "C-C-Christine" she turned to him "why didn't you tell me that you have two kids with that man?"

Christine tried to think of something, she looked down at him, and before she could say anything Katherine covered him face with the stuff and he passed out.

"Dad, have I ever told you that you make amazing stuff?" Katherine said.

Christine turned around and told Erik to take the kids down and she will call the mangers. When he did Christine dragged Raoul down stars, she was amazed how he was still asleep.

**A little bit later **

The mangers called for help and a few doctors and nurse came to carry him to the hospital "oh Raoul, please be ok" she said silently as she watch them take Raoul away. **End of chapter 11 **

**I'm sorry if you were hoping that Raoul died, but I didn't want him to die, I hope you liked this chapter and please comment on the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Christine sat in the waiting room waiting to see Raoul when he got shot by Katherine. While she was playing with her thumbs the door opened and it was the doctor. She got up and asks "doctor, is he ok?"

He took of his gloves and said "yes he's stable, you may go in and see him" she nodded and headed in and saw him in the bed.

"Hello Raoul, are you ok?" he nodded

"Yes, but I don't remember how I got shot, do you?" she shook her face "_at least he doesn't remember_" Before she said anything the doctor came in with two bullet's "what's that?"

"These are the two bullets that we got out from you" he showed them the bullet "from the looks of it, the gun was a pistol not too small and not too big, about big enough to fit in someone's pocket" Christine started to get worried.

Christine worries stop when Raoul ask the doctor "what are you going to do and how long will I be in here?"

He told him that he will be in bed for a few days and he will get detectives to look around the opera to see who the shooter was, but it could be a long time to see who it was, she sight in relief.

She got up and said she was heading out. She walk out the room getting worried, what if they found out that it was Katherine, but luckily they said it would be a long time to find who it was.

**Later at the opera house **

Christine was walking with Meg about what happen "at least they said it will be forever to find out that Katherine was the shooter" Meg said.

She shrugged and they headed to the stage. When they got there the twins were reading a book and Carlotta was singing horribly, Katherine look up in disgust, but she had an idea and decided to make her voice change to a boy "hey, your singing is horrible".

She turned to the three boys who were standing near and screamed "ok, who said that?" the boys got worried a bit and ran behind the stage and Carlotta ran after them screaming. Christine turned to the twins laughing.

She turned to Meg and said "now you know how my life is" Meg chuckled a bit.

**Later that night **

Christine came back from a performance and saw Katherine was playing on her violin and Christian was building something.

"My, you have the most beautiful sound with the violin" she bowed her head and said thank you. Christian looked over and said "maybe you can ask the mangers if she can play in front of people"

"That could be for a while honey" Christine said getting off the boat, Erik turned and hugged her "my angle, how was it, oh how I wish to be there listening to your voice"

The twins ran up to their mother and hugged "mother, can I play my violin to the people maybe?" Christine smiled and said "maybe someday honey"

Erik turn to Christine and "well I can give a letter to the mangers and tell them to have Katherine play in front of people"

"She can play on the streets, that way she can earn money" Christian said before getting smack on the head by Erik. Christine shook her head and said "your father and I will have to think of it, but for now its bedtime, your father with tuck you in, cause it's his turn"

The kids groaned but headed to their rooms with their father. When the three were out of Christine thought to herself "_it could be nice to have Katherine to play in front of people_" Christine thought about it till she went to sleep. **End of chapter 12 **

**I hope you liked this chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Christine woke up not finding Erik anywhere "_I guess he went out for a bit_" she got up and dressed and headed up to the opera.

When she got there she saw the mangers reading a note to the others and saw the twins playing with their toys. Christine walked up to the mangers and asks "another note from the phantom?" they nodded "yes, this time not asking for money or box 5".

She tried to act confused "then what does it say"

They mangers read out loud

_Dear mangers_,

_I have heard that Katherine plays the violin, and she is wonderful. I will like her to play in a performance, obey my order or there with be a rat problem. _

_From the opera ghost _

"So, what do we do?" one of the mangers asking

"Will have her play during intermission" the other one said as they turned to Katherine "young miss, will you please come here". When she got up to the stage the mangers told her that she will play her violin during intermission.

She was happy that she started speaking French "oh merci, merci monsieur" as she was about to run off they ask "how well can you play?"

"Very good" she replied

"Very well, you will play for tonight" Madame Giry walked up to them and asks "I don't think that is a good idea monsieur's, intermission is short?"

"Then we'll make it a bit longer" they said as they walked off. Christian walks up to his sister with the megaphone and said though it "come on music face, get going" she stuck out her tongue "you didn't need to use the megaphone"

"I know, I just wanted to do that"

Christine walked up to Katherine and told her to practice for tonight

**That night **

Christine was fixing her sons hair till she ask "think she'll do good tonight?" he turned a bit and nodded "you know, my father used to play" he nodded "that's nice mother" she got up and walk out of the room, she soon heard an organ and a violin playing

She walks out of the hallway and saw Erik and Katherine were playing "that sound wonderful you two"

Katherine turned and ran to her mother "mother, I'm nerves"

"Don't be, you'll do fine" Katherine smiled and ran off. Christen walk to Erik and sat on his lap "Erik, I got word that Raoul is coming tonight"

Erik didn't look happy "I thought he was wounded and he couldn't leave for a few more days"

"Well he healed really fast honey, and I'm worried to have Katherine around him, so I want you to have a close eye on her. Ok?"

He nodded "thanks honey, I have to go now, make sure Katherine gets on stage and play" she said as she walks off. When Erik was alone he glared in anger, he didn't want that man next to his angle. He had to think of a plan and fast, he looks over at his table and saw a knife and a lasso, it gave him a wicket idea. **End of chapter 13 **

**Oh merci, merci monsieur= oh thank you, thank you Mr.**

**Hope you like this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

Christian walks out of the room and saw his father holding a knife and a lasso "dad, why are you holding those?" Erik turns around at his son and replied "that young suitor is coming to the opera house, that horrible fob"

Christian felt confused "but I thought he was wounded from Katherine?"

"Well turns out that man can heal fast" he placed his head on the table moaning. Christian thought for a sec and said "why can't you talk to him on the roof top?" Erik's head moved up fast "that's a great idea".

"Something tells me you're going to kill him"

"Maybe" he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note, he handed to Christian and said "hand this to him, I think he'll be sitting in box 4" Christian opened the note and said "hey, this is mom's hand writing dad"

Erik rolled his eyes and said "he'll think it's your mom wanting to talk to him, just give him the paper"

Christian grunted and walks off to the opera house. Erik sat back down, grabbing the knife he pulled a wicket little smile "_soon you horrible suitor will no longer se seeing my angel_" he soon started chuckling.

**In Christine's dressing room**

"So do you think Katherine will do well tonight?" Meg ask while brushing Christine's hair "I think she'll do fine, but I'm worried for Raoul's wellbeing, Katherine or Erik will hurt him, and I can risk it"

"Don't worry Christine I'm sure nothing will happen tonight" Christine turned a bit and said "you're right Meg, there's nothing to worry about" they soon left the room.

**Behind the stage **

When the two got there they saw Katherine tuning her strings. Christine walks up to her and asks "you worried sweetie" she shook her head and went back to tuning.

"I think she's going to choke" a familiar voice came from behind which it was Carlotta "miss Carlotta she will do well" Meg said gently. "Don't worry miss Giry" Katherine said looking up "she's lucky that the phantom is not hearing this, or she be singing like a frog or a mouse".

Carlotta just left with a huff to the stage since it was her part, after she left Christine and Meg left, soon during the show Carlotta kept sing like a frog and a mouse.

**In box 4 **

Raoul was watching the show till he heard Christian voice "excuse me monsieur, but you have a note from Miss Daae" he grab the note and watch him leave "_what a good little boy_".

He opened the note and it said

_Raoul, please meet me on the roof top after the performance, there something I want to talk to you about. _

He felt happy that his love wanted to see him "_alright, I'll meet her later_" he kissed the letter and place it in his coat pocket. 

**Soon at intermission **

When the curtain fell the two mangers came up and said "ladies and gentlemen, the intermission will be a bit longer, because Katherine one of the child's that Miss Daae is looking after will play the violin"

While Katherine was walking to the front of the stage there was a few whispers "she's very cute, she looks like Christine a bit, and oh my goodness look at that cute birth mark"

She could fell her heart beating fast; she took a deep breath and waited till everyone was silent. When everyone was quiet she started to play _point of no return. _While she was playing everyone was in shook, she was amazing.

There were whispers saying she was amazing and a few people were saying it sounded spooky. When she was finished everyone was clapping and throwing roses and her, she took a bow and ran back stage.

"that was perfect miss Katherine" one of the mangers said, she bowed and said thank you "in fact, we will want you to play for the mascaraed that is coming in a few weeks" the other manger said, Katherine was in shook "oh my goodness yes, yes I love to play"

"We look forward Katherine" they said as they walk away. Christian walks up to his sister and asks "hey sis nice job" she turned around with a full smile and said "the mangers told me that they want me to play at the mascaraed"

"That's cool" he said while he walk away back home "hey wait up" she said while running.

**After the show **

Raoul was waiting for Christine on the top of the rooftop; it was cold because there was still snow everywhere. "_Where are you my love, I've been waiting for a while_" his thoughts snap when he heard something.

"Is that you Christine?" he said backing up to the roof wall

"Why it be Christine, you terrible fop" Erik voice said, he was behind a statue. Raoul started to get scared "w-what are you talking about, she loves me?" he started to spin "show yourself"

Erik started laughing "why would she love you, I don't see you marrying her, so why does she want to be with you?" Raoul's heart was starting to beat fast; he couldn't take it anymore "show yourself, now" he could hear Erik laughing "very well"

He jumps in front of him "happy to see me?" he said smirking. **End of chapter 14 **

**With the part where Katherine plays I was having a hard time thinking what she would play, so I decided to make her play **_**point of no return**_**. I hope you like this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

Raoul quickly pulled out his dagger "what do you want from me, and where's Christine?"

"You fool, why would she want to you?" Erik asked. Raoul pulled the letter from his coat pocket and showing the paper "what do mean she didn't write this?"

"No, you just thought she wrote that letter so she can talk to you, but you're a fool" he started chuckling. Raoul grip to paper harder and felt like he was going to cry "why doesn't she want to see me, but what do you want from me?"

Erik chuckled while he walk to Raoul, he bended over to him and whispered into his ear "I would like to tell you, but It's me and my angel's secret"

He got up and was about to walk away but someone was clinging on to his cape, he turned and saw Raoul holding on to his cape "tell me the secret" Erik smirked a bit "you relies if I do you'll have to do what I say, do you understand?" he nodded.

**Down at the catacombs **

When Christine got back she saw that Erik wasn't with the kids "kid's, where is your father?"

Katherine turned around who was on Erik's organ and shook her head "sorry, I don't know where he is mother" Christine turned to her son, who was coming out of the hallway and said "have you seen your father?"

Christian felt his heart beat fast when his mother asks him that, he had to think of a lie. He turned to her and said "I don't know"

"Christian Bach Daae-Deasler, I know you're lieing, where. Is. Your. Father?" she said in a stern voice.

He turned around and said "ok, dad is on the roof talking to your friend" he saw her face look shocked. She ran out of the room not caring that she had to run though the water. Katherine turned to her bother and said "do you think mom is going to have a long chat with dad?"

Christian rolled his eyes "not funny".

**Back on the roof **

Raoul's eyes grow wide "no, no that's not true, those kids are not her kids, and she told me that she was looking after them"

"But it's true"

Raoul got up and tried to stab Erik, but Erik keep dogging "think you fop, if you saw those kids, you would know those are me and my angel's kids" Raoul was getting madder from the second "YOU'RE LIEING!" He throws his dagger on the ground and was about to punch him but Erik grabbed his arm and started punching him hard.

"What did I say about following my rules" he said while kneeing Raoul's stomaching, Raoul could feel himself wanting to cry, but he couldn't help but start to beg "I'm sorry please stop".

"What a fool, you disgust me; I don't know how you deserve to live"

"Please, please don't kill me" he said while sobbing. He could hear Erik pull his dagger and pick him.

Erik was about to kill him till he felt someone grab his arm. He turned and saw Christine staring at him and looking like she was about to cry. Erik could see she was not happy with him "Christine I-I could explain angel"

She turned away and said in anger and softly voice "go back down to the catacombs"

"But angel, I can explain"

"I SAID GO AWAY" she shouted while point to the secrete passage. When he left Christine got down at her knees and said in the softly voice "I'm so sorry Raoul, please forgive me"

"Christine, why did you lie to me about those kids?" she shook her head "I don't know, I don't know why I didn't tell you, please don't tell anyone, or me, Erik, and the kids will have to leave"

He thought for a sec and said "fine but you have to take me to the hospital, I can't walk, and I think my ribs are broken?" she nodded and lifted him "I'm sorry that this happened to you Raoul"

"I don't care right now, just take me to the-" he started coughing up blood "oh no, let's get you down stairs fast, I'm sure that my mangers can call for the doctors". **End of chapter 15 **

**Hope you like this chapter and sorry that Raoul didn't die, I'm going to get so many complaints from people who wanted Raoul dead. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy at school and when I had time I was lazy, so I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy the story.**

Christine was still upset with Erik for one mouth now, so she decided to talk to Meg during lunch at the café that was next to the opera house.

"So Christine, how's Raoul doing since he got beaten from Erik?" Meg asks before sipping her coffee. Christine made a worried look and replied "well, he's in bad condition, like his ribs are broken, he's coughing up blood, and he has bruises everywhere on his body"

"Did you talk to him?"

Christine looks down and nodded "yes"

"What did you two say?"

"We didn't say much, but Raoul said after he goes to the masquerade that's in a mouth, he's going to leave France" Christine said after she ate her salad.

"I don't think he should leave that place, due to his injuries"

"I think that's true, because the doctors told me that if he moves around too much, it could open his wounds"

"But how long does he need to be in the hospital?" Meg asked, Christine thought for a sec and replied "three mouths".

"But that means he can't make it to the masquerade. If he goes there would blood everywhere" Christine thought for a sec and said "oh shoot your right, I forgot tell him that"

"Well we can go later after lunch" Meg suggested but Christine shook her head "no I have to talk to Erik" Meg raised an eyebrow "why"

"You know" Christine looked around and whispered "my _condition_"

"You mean you haven't told him yet about your _condition_, are you going to do that again last time with the twins?" Christine shook her head "no, I'm planning to tell him when I get home, but I've been keeping it a while now and I think I need to tell him about it".

"I think you should"

**After lunch **

As Christine and Meg where going down, Meg ask "how long have you kept it a secret now?" Christine shrugged "about a mouth"

"That's the longest time you kept it a secret"

"I know, but I just been really mad with Erik, I just couldn't tell him"

"You'll think of something"

When they got to the cave they found Erik teaching Katherine her high notes, and Christen was reading a book "hi mom, hi Aunty Meg" the twins said.

"Hello children, being good to your parents" they nodded. Meg was happy that she was allowed to come down to the catacombs to see the twins; they really like her a lot. Erik walked up to Christine and said "Christine, I know I already said this ten times-"

"It's twelve times dad" Christen said while looking up from his book "thank you Einstein" Erik said in an annoyed voice. He turned back to Christine and continued "so how about we go out to dinner to say I'm sorry?"

Christine took a deep breath and said "honey that sounds great, but who will look after the kid's?" Meg raised her hand "I can look after them for you two"

"Then it's settled, Meg will look after them, while we go out"

"Ok fine, we'll go out" after she said that Erik gave her a hug. While she was being hug she thought "_how am I going to tell him about my condition?" _**end of chapter 16 **

**Hope you like this chapter and sorry about the long wait.**


End file.
